


12345

by prettivividpretti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettivividpretti/pseuds/prettivividpretti
Summary: 未完成品，翻譯，備份





	12345

**Author's Note:**

> 未完成品，翻譯，備份

突如其來的爆炸聲讓德拉科以為自己要聾了，但只是有點恍惚伴隨著耳鳴。他轉過身看見他的車在校園中燃燒起來，外邊還圍著一群好事的同學竊竊私語。

那是我最喜歡的一部車，他剛想完就被一股強力拴住，友人的手蓋住他的眼睛和嘴巴，隨後更多的手抓住他的胸及腰，有甚麼刺進他的脖子，像是針插入皮膚，緊接著是漫天步地的黑暗。

他才十八歲，這已經是他第二次被綁架了，老實說，他驚訝的是第二次竟然花了他們十年才籌備好。

德拉科是被竄過全身的腎上腺素和心跳蹦蹦聲吵醒的，他猛地跳起來，又倒回床上平復呼吸和瀕臨邊緣的嘔吐感，一切都太熟悉了，從油膩的景象和鹹鹹的空氣，到塵封發霉的窗戶，鋼筋是新的，空蕩蕩的屋子沒有可以當作武器的東西，門沒有門把，而且還有三種不同的鎖，伴隨著硬石和死寂的灰，整間屋子就像被挖開的洞穴。

他的綁架犯這次學聰明了。

德拉科坐起身，發現手被鐵鐐銬綁住了，鐵鍊從冰冷的地板一直延伸直到一塊石板，他拉了拉鐵鍊，它頑固的釘在上面，如果德拉科沒有槌子一類可以破壞鐵鍊的工具，他根本沒法帶著這麼沉的鐵鍊逃跑。

床是由兩個墊子堆疊的，德拉科坐在破舊的木質床架上，只穿著一件白襯衫和褲子，他的西裝外套和鞋子不見了，意料之中的，他的手機也不在，他裝有定位系統的手表也被拿走，他們把他的通訊設備通通沒收了，任何潛在威脅和逃跑路線都被封的死死的，就算他想逃也插翅難飛。

這次是真的麻煩大了。

像是暗示一般，門康啷康啷地打開了，而進來的人是 

“哈利，”德拉科放鬆神經，但突然另一個人進來了，緊接著又是一位……

他們都有著哈利的臉。

“你們是誰？”德拉科大叫，直覺地往牆壁靠去，抓起枕頭就好像這對接下來的打鬥會有什麼幫助一樣。

第一位，從頭到腳穿著戲劇性的黑，正對著他微笑著，讓德拉科有些警戒，那個笑––––帶著無情和惡意的嘲諷––––不是哈利––他的哈利––會有的。

“你知道我是誰，”黑衣男人說道，德拉科討厭他說話的樣子，就像一個他不值得了解的蠢笑話。

“我知道你像誰，”德拉科回擊，他的聲音尖銳又刺耳“而你只是個彆腳的冒牌貨。”

第二位走上前，他比Black高幾吋，德拉科眼睛直直地盯著他脖子上的傷疤，從右耳開始蜿蜒到他的高領毛衣裡，他身上帶的苦澀和病冷讓德拉科不自禁顫抖。

“這男孩說話的樣子就跟他父親一樣，”Scar說，帶著那副冷冷的表情，這不是哈利––哈利沒有這麼空洞的表情，而且哈利決不會把德拉科跟他父親相提並論。

“但他其實不是很像，沒錯吧？”最後一位男人，高挑的、穿著休閒T和牛仔褲，頭髮清爽地全後梳整，直直走向德拉科，他把一隻手指放在德拉科的嘴唇上，帶著莫須有的親近感。

Skin，德拉科毫無根據的想。

“他聞起來一點都不像Alpha。”

Black嗅著空氣向德拉科走近，德拉科不禁向後退縮，急著逃離他們，全身的熱量全從一呼一吸中消逝，那些綁架犯，他們不是一般人，他們跟他同類––

他們知道了。

“操，”Black帶著一股惡質的新鮮感說，黃黑相映的眼睛看向德拉科，如虎似狼的視線是獸性的，讓德拉科全身燃起刺痛的羞愧難堪“馬爾福的繼承者是Omega。”

Scar嗤之以鼻“你現在知道了，惡魔的兒子是個蕩婦？”

德拉科眼睛睜大，瞬間，他就大吼大叫衝著Scar撲上去，Skin抓著他“我不是蕩婦，”他只得聽見自己的近乎非人的咆哮。

“那就叫你婊子，”Skin迅雷不及掩耳的搧了德拉科一巴掌。

德拉科仰躺著看著他們，門戶大開又脆弱，他們可以聞得到他，聞到他的渴求，絕望和燥熱從他的毛細孔鑽出來，漫天布地，昭示著他已經準備好了，就算是灰塵和黴菌都阻擋不了他的信息素。

“你敢碰我我就殺了你，”德拉科咆哮，在發現他們的真實信別後，他唯一能自豪的只有他能撐起的、少的可憐的驕傲。

他們都是Alpha。

Black笑容褪去，他冷冰冰地告訴德拉科“別擔心，寵物，我們不會動你一根汗毛，我已經可以想像你懇求我們的樣子了。”

Scar環著胸沉思“你的發情期很快就會開始了，你的味道……”聽起來像個有著色情意味的侮辱，Scar像是也注意到了，他清了清喉嚨“我不敢相信我們以前沒有發現。”

Black抬眉盯著Scar“可能是因為他之前沒意識到我們是Alpha。是吧，寵物？”

德拉科無法動彈，Black的味道實在是太色情太、太棒了，他怕一開口就忍不住求助於他們。

“你們想要什麼？”德拉科終於得以說出來，但也只能喘息著出聲，他被自己沙啞的聲音嚇到了，他全身燥熱難堪，情熱扎著他的皮膚，帶來無法忽視的痛，他要他們馬上出去，至少在他失去理智撲上去、做出讓他自己難堪的蠢事之前，他要保證自己不會真的像欲求不滿的蕩婦上去求操。

Skin眨了眨眼，他的綠眼睛盯著德拉科時有種熟悉的煩躁感。

“那就給我我尋覓十年的，”德拉科感受到一股寒意從脊椎竄上，直到他一是到那是恐懼。

“正義。”

德拉科初見哈利時才八歲，他被鎖在一個找火的房間裡，腳踝起泡、被勒住的手腕因骨折微微顫抖，四周是空白的牆，除了一點點水也沒有其他食物，在公園裡綁架他的人不常來，他現在倒希望他們能頻繁點來，這裡沒有窗呼，沒有光線，他唯一能稍稍放鬆的只有在食物從五吋大小的裂縫中推進來時。

德拉科被嚇著了，在這幾天–或是幾周，他不記得了–直到一聲爆炸，門猛的打開來，就像電影情節一樣。他被以前的光震住，直到一雙手抱起他都沒反應。

“噓，沒事了。”他將來會依賴著的男人安撫著他、擦去他臉的淚痕，這時德拉科才發現自己在哭，是他讓德拉科情緒像洪水出閘般在他懷中開始大哭，眼淚和鼻涕不體面地蹭著對方。

“你是誰？”德拉科打著嗝問，雙手緊緊抓著素昧平生的陌生人。

男人溫柔的笑了，輪廓從煙硝中探出，他看起來既兇猛又溫柔“我是哈利，我會救你出去的。”

早在哈利豪不費力抱起他時，德拉科已經緊緊抓住他了。

燥熱襲上他的肚子，這筆他第一次發情熱更糟了，而德拉科還記的那次很清楚。

是在他十四歲的時候，那時他對手淫和分化時的身體還懵懵懂懂，他醒來時是被奇異的燥熱感痛醒的，像是被撕成碎片，他在床上翻來覆去、不斷地呻吟喘氣，燒炙感快速蔓延過全身，難以言喻的渴求讓他無能為力，他只能做他唯一直覺想到的，他向哈利求助。

可這次哈利不在了，只有跟他長的一模一樣的陌生人們，儘管隔著門德拉科都能聞到他們帶著那討人厭的信息素在門外徘徊，他們毫不遮掩的濃厚麝香味讓德拉科硬了，他發誓他絕不是蕩婦，但他的每個發情期都有人照顧他、至少也有假陽具，這裡甚至沒有一枝筆，他翻遍了都沒有。

搔癢感在更深、更深處，角度也不對，他沒法夠到也沒法找到正確的姿勢，不管是跪在地上、屁股朝天，還是躺在牆邊、雙腿貼著牆都一樣，沒有一個可行的，挫折感和疼痛讓他眼淚都快掉下來了，但他又因為羞難導致過呼吸，一滴眼淚都掉不下來。他希望他們回來，他知道他們也會想要的，德拉科透過門聞的一清二楚，沒幾個Alpha能忍住他的誘惑，如果他們能把他操射就好了，這樣他就不至於在這忍受發情期的折磨，他需要他們，他能為他們做任何事。

他聞到他們了，他們的味道斷斷續續盤旋在外，像是隨時要破們而入又為費解的蠢約定顧慮著。

床單被撕成一片一片，床桿上的刮痕深至內裡，指甲插進柔軟的棉絮，只為了削弱他的憤怒，床墊也因為他的空虛感備受摧殘。

他還能撐多久？

一滴汗水落進德拉科眼睛，他眨眨眼，意識到自己倒在地上。

“專注，德拉科，”哈利站在他身旁，腳尖抵著他的脖子，“稍有個閃神，你就會死。”

德拉科挫敗的呻吟順手推開哈利的腳。

“抱歉，”他說，又因為一舉一動藏不住的喜歡氣憤自己，哈利聽見後拉起德拉科。

“你怎麼了？今天早上都心不在焉的。”哈利看起來很擔心，德拉科討厭他這樣子，他已經十三歲了，不再是小孩了。

“沒事，好嗎？別在那麼婆婆媽媽了。”德拉科低聲說，但聽起來一點威嚇都沒有，彷彿受不了自己一樣，他摔開哈利抓著他肩膀的手，恢復戰鬥姿勢，哈利已經訓練過他很久了，他現在豪不費力就可以馬上擺出最完美的防禦姿勢和攻擊角度。

哈利什麼都沒說，他只是背對德拉科離去，德拉科看著他，他的肌肉在伸展下的樣子，他臀線在在光滑的黑色褲子下的樣子，他覺得很奇怪，時而寒冷如冰又熱烈如火的感覺，他討厭這樣，他討厭。

幾周下來，他發現自己沒辦法控制自己，一種奇異的感覺持續拜訪，像野火般蔓延過全身，卻一點都不惱人，相反地，他很喜歡這樣，只是每次它們都席捲而來，像是熱潮，而德拉科對此無能為力，每次這種感覺一來到，他失去所有知覺，並且希望抓緊這種感覺。

在哈利身旁又更甚，哈利很英俊、又高又壯、把德拉科視如珍寶，又見鬼的對德拉科毫無興趣，就像把他當孩子照顧一樣，這一點都不正常，他全身為哈利著起火來，希望幾周後他自動消散，儘管他對他的愛慕瀕臨爆發，他也不會以雇主之姿壓迫他，哈利只是他的保鑣、家教和生活導師，僅此而已。

他清楚的，哈利教他最好的就是謀略：制定策略、利用良機。

與你的潛在綁架犯相比，你很纖細、瘦弱，比起蠻力，你更應該用快而富殺傷力的攻擊，所以你必須養成在一瞬間分析出局勢的習慣，你很聰明，德拉科，你要記得用你的智慧撐到我來救你的時候。

聰明，喔對他的確很聰明，他在每一步前都會深思熟慮，哈利輕而易舉地躲過德拉科的攻擊，順著局勢回擊，德拉科輕巧地閃過，緊接著趁哈利不注意時往肋骨用力一拳，哈利幾乎是瞬間就回過神來，他轉過身抓住德拉科的手臂，德拉科的注意全集中在哈利的觸碰下了，肉體和肉體之間的熱度燃燒過他全身，德拉科眼前全黑，“打他呀”，他的大腦大叫道，德拉科全身發軟，只能任憑哈利有力又輕柔的大手擺佈。

“太散漫了，德拉科。”哈利又一次皺著眉責怪他。

德拉科興許是被煩到了，他噘起嘴靠向哈利，直到他們胸對胸、嘴貼嘴，他的腳趾忍不住縮成一團。

除了舒慰感像久旱逢甘霖淌過全身，讓他禁不住想流淚的慾望，還有心底萌發的情感，心跳更大聲了，他只能跟隨著直覺用身體蹭著哈利、在喉嚨裡發出高亢的呻吟。

“德拉科，操！”哈利大叫，把德拉科從身體剝下來“你他媽在做什麼？”

德拉科聽見自己陌生的聲音，像是低聲哭泣卻又軟軟的，他看見自己搖搖晃晃地靠著哈利，緊緊抓著他的手臂，他依戀皮膚和皮膚之間的碰觸，他想要哈多碰碰他，他想要就這樣蹭著哈利直到那異樣感消逝，德拉科需要幫助，不知道為甚麼，他篤定哈利可以幫忙。

“求求你，”德拉科啜泣，搖著頭地把手扣在哈利脖頸，靠著哈利直到他們踉蹌地倒在牆邊，“有什麼怪怪的，哈利–我好痛–你身上好舒服–哈利，求求你，拜託–”

哈利抓住德拉科肩膀，順回他的頭髮。在眼神交會間，德拉科確信他看見猛虎般的獸性，但哈利馬上把他推開，就好像他是什麼髒東西一樣。

“媽的，德拉科，離我遠一點。”

德拉科眼睜睜看著哈利衝出健身房，感到打從心底的無助，他從沒這麼無望過。

現在不只是他的身體很難受了，他的心臟跳動的就像要爆炸或碎裂，脆弱的就像母親愛憐的瓷器，他很害怕，而且他不知道為什麼。

德拉科很驕傲他能撐過兩天，他的穴口因為生澀的撫慰稍有好轉，仍然一收一縮、渴望著更多，它要的是更大、更粗、更熱的，不論多少個高潮都無法削減熱潮，德拉科覺得自己要因為欲求不滿而死了，他的空虛仍空虛著，呆呆地等著有人可以餵它大一點的棍狀物。

他的發情期在的一次後就從來沒有這麼煎熬過，總是會有發洩管道幫他度過熱潮，比如熱情的大鳥把他填的滿滿當當，他想起Ashton了–在德拉科十五歲發情期足足操了他三天的Beta，他們把自己關在房間裡不出來，那時德拉科才覺得自己漸漸能控制情慾了，但他又可又呃，無法移動半分。最後是哈利破門而入，幫他洗澡、餵他吃飯，陪伴著他直到他不再顫抖的像將要凋零的落葉。

下一個是Laurent，甜蜜可愛的十六歲男孩Laurent，他是德拉科的人類同學，他還不知道自己攪進什麼麻煩裡，德拉科記不太清楚那次了，他只能依稀回想起回到學校時他才發現Laurent轉學了，哈利拒絕告訴他發生了什麼，但他愧疚地想自己或許傷到他了，他回到那間房間時床單都沾著血液，哈利把整張床單全燒了。

約莫十九歲時他就不會再感到羞恥了，他不會因為跪在床上、張開腿求歡就覺得自己是個無藥可救的婊子，這變成一種循環，變成生活的一部份，他撿撿能享受這了，或是更甚，他愛上這種感覺了。像是種解放，對他的身體、他的直覺屈服，看在見鬼的老天的份上，他是Omega，他會跟幾個Alpha或Beta做愛，或許以後會為一個男性Alpha生出個純血寶寶，他父親–一個Alpha–比德拉科對他的Omega身分還更驕傲，Omega稀有到快絕種了，而且他兒子還沒高中畢業就會看股票了，能力一點也不差。

這就是你與生俱來的幸運，德拉科，最權高位重的男人們都會拜倒在你的西裝褲下，他們仰望著你的家族，願意為了你自相殘殺。

現在，他十八歲，焦急渴望的肖想用這些幸運可以換幾個可以好好操穿他的男人。

Skin給德拉科帶來午餐時，德拉科沒有浪費一分一秒，鍊條碰撞响，Skin被Omega的氣味和空氣中的精液味熏的暈頭轉向，德拉科枝到他聞起來像發情的婊子，濃重的麝香盤旋在他四周，已經無處可逃了，加上他的熱情，他確信Skin無法脫身。

Skin帶來的食物灑在地上，他在德拉科撞上他時驚訝地張大雙眼，幾乎要跌到，而德拉科則忍不住因身體接觸呻吟出聲，試著再更貼近他，但鐵鍊拉著，他呻吟、像個孩子一樣哭泣，至少他抓住Skin了，現在他雙腿劇烈地甩動，要掙脫金屬扣的束縛。

“喔，德拉科，”Skin深呼吸，鼻翼因興奮撐大，德拉科感覺的到他隔著黑色長褲的勃起，Alpha釋放出的信息素侵入德拉科的知覺，放大了他所有的渴求。

“求求你，來幹我吧，”德拉科含糊說著，他已經注意不到合適了，他只感受到自己的身體過熱、快要散架，內裡祈求著什麼，他一絲不掛，還撕碎所有伏法滿足他的東西，沒有什麼阻擋他的信息素味，他打從心底希望Skin會咬住這誘餌。

Skin看向四周，隨後把德拉科拉到床旁。

“你把搞得天翻地覆，德拉科”Skin責備他，他的聲音粗重陰沉，一如披著懲罰皮衣的甜蜜承諾，“你可真是個壞男孩。”

德拉科隨著Skin滑過他臉頰的手指呻吟，他雙臂緊緊纏繞Skin，用著或許會留下勒痕的力道，肆無忌憚地弓著腰摩擦對方，邀請他，懇求他。

“求你了，你會操我的吧？我保證我會乖乖的，我會為你做任何事–”他開始語無倫次了，全身泛紅，太熱了，這裡太熱了。

Skin回視他，祖母綠的眼睛閃閃發亮，最棒的是德拉科可以看見他眼底因性慾望逐漸崩解的理智，Skin毫不費力地連腰抱起他，德拉科驚呼一聲，出於直覺用雙腿鎖住男人，在Skin舌頭伸進他口腔同時，德拉科也努力地抓住眼前的Alpha，他很確定整間屋子只有他一個人的叫聲，不管那聲音多讓人害臊，他也已經無暇去管，Skin明顯也很喜歡這樣的小情趣，他向下揉捏著德拉科的屁股，手指在豚縫間徘徊，他已經又濕又鬆了，連他為自己的撫慰不是等著誰來開拓他都有點站不住腳。

“喔，德拉科，親愛的，你可真辣，”Skin貼著他的嘴唇喘氣，德拉科在被丟在床上時還有飛起的棉絮，他哼哼抗議失去的身體接觸，但緊接著Skin開始脫衣服–或是說撕開衣服，德拉科無法控制自己，不論他多努力嘗試，他要碰碰自己、用手包裹住陰莖、擠壓著前端，眼淚卻忍不住掉下來，好痛，他想要釋放，僅僅是自慰根本沒用，只有Skin才能給他他想要的。

“嗯，拜託，求你，”德拉科終究還是哭出聲，用力摩擦著小兄弟，他已經開始盡可能地張開雙腿，搖晃屁股了。

Alpha們會讓他在發情期時更加瘋狂，多數時候都是讓他流出水的程度，但從來沒有像這樣失去理智瘋狂過，如果哈利現在在這裡，一定會對德拉科的自制力失望的，他這麼多年來教導德拉科觀察局勢和搏鬥技巧都付之一炬，德拉科僅僅因為陌生人還是潛在威脅就丟盔棄甲了。

那個陌生人現在全身赤裸，挑高黝黑而且他的身體跟哈利見鬼的完全一樣，從小巧的黑色胸毛到直挺挺弩張的紅色巨物，都令德拉科口水直流。

“這就是你想要的？你這個小賤妓，”Skin低語著移動到德拉科胸膛，抓著大兄弟在德拉科嘴唇上挑弄摩擦“讓我用我的大屌操開填滿你？”

德拉科瞳孔睜大看著Skin，他的喉嚨乾到說不出話來，他唯一能做的只有點頭、張開嘴一張一闔，希望Skin可以接受到他的回答。

Skin的確知道他在說什麼“那就給我準備好了，德拉科，”他操進德拉科嘴裡笑的像是得到一大碗奶油的貓。

德拉科毫不猶豫張開嘴吞進Skin的陰莖，他的味道帶著男性麝香味，令人陶醉的鹹味在德拉科口中散佈，德拉科想為這美好的感覺哭出來，但他現真正庫氣的原因不是這個，而是Skin粗魯的抽插，他抓著德拉科的頭伸入直到德拉科因難受乾嘔，他沒法呼吸了，只能抓著Skin的大腿做無聲的抗議，但男人毫不留情堅定地抓著他，讓他稍稍喘幾口氣，等到德拉科稍稍軟化後，又繼續動作。

這持續到德拉科漸漸適應，他發自己能在Skin穿梭在自己口腔時放鬆肌肉和呼吸，他想他愛上了Skin的巨根用力划過舌頭的觸感，愛上了陰毛磨蹭在臉頰旁的感覺，德拉科好奇哈利在床上是不是就像這樣粗暴，彷彿一隻阿拉伯馬。這想法讓他顫抖，他拉長一聲呻吟時忘記呼吸了，缺氧讓他忍不緊緊抓著Skin的大腿。

Skin面無表情地拉起德拉科，看著他深吸一口氣，當德拉科終於回復後，他擦乾自己臉上的黏黏的淚痕，看向Skin。

“現在來幹我吧，好嗎？”

Skin打良著他，然後毫無預警地爆出一聲大笑，“轉過身，”他命令道，並後仰方便德拉科動作“在我允許前不准碰自己。”

德拉科照做，他快速將四肢貼在地上，像牙牙學語的小孩子。然後弓起背，為慾望終於要被滿足和渴望而顫抖。

Skin的手指一碰到德拉科的屁股就讓他忍不住顫抖，直到對方壓著他他才發現他一直高聲呻吟，他全身在Skin也同樣興奮擠壓下更熱情了。

那些長繭的粗糙手指滑過他的脊椎和尾椎，現在德拉科才發現他的手臂散，只流他的臉貼著床單哭泣，全身緊緊被壓在床單上磨擦急需關照的勃起，他聽不清自己在說甚麼了，但無非就是“求求你快點用老二填滿我吧，我想要你快點操我而且永遠不要停求求你–”

而且Skin一定聽清楚了，德拉科發現他毫無預警轉了個角度刺進兩根手指，整個過程很快速因為他在那之前已經又濕又鬆了。德拉科過分熱情地搖動著屁股，祈求著更多，他剛尖叫，後面又來了一根手指–現在是三根了，擴張著他，喔，他好像感覺到後面燒起來了，但他無法抑制自己向後挺動，他為無法滿足的慾望發狂著。另外一邊，Skin發現了他的前列腺，德拉科向個瀕死的動物一樣嚎叫，然號他直直射了出來，他全身震顫，雙手在陰莖抖動時抓緊床單，他唯一能做的就只有讓高潮俘虜他，被動的在強烈的快感中痙攣。

在他能理解發生什麼事之前，Skin手指抓住Draco翻身，他哼哼一聲，然後在Skin失去理智推進他的又粗又長的硬挺後，轉而尖叫出聲。

“看看你，”Skin咆哮，他的聲音聽起來像是界於人和怪獸之間，但德拉科只能嗚嗚著回應，他忙著應付被操開的感覺，他什麼都做不了，只能承受，向淫蕩的妓女一樣承受他的操弄，“你快飢渴死了，對不對？用你可愛的小嘴求著我，發出那樣的聲音，操，德拉科，你好緊–”

“太棒了，在多一點…求求你…那裡…那喔天啊–”德拉科大叫，在Skin出入他的甬道時向他靠去，但Skin穩穩抓著他的臀部，每一下都深且快速地撞進德拉科，毫不手軟。Skin因為他的聲音更加粗暴又激烈，他又硬了，這次他神智不清的移動到他小腹，希望給自己的小兄弟一點寬慰，Skin馬上抓住他的手。

“不，德拉科”Skin一面指責他一面故意瞄準前列腺衝撞，他緊緊抓住德拉科的手拉到頭以上，德拉科被迫貼著床單，無法呼吸。

“別當壞男孩，親愛的，在我允許之前你都不准射。”Skin貼著他的脖子說，他輕輕地說，但德拉科還是可以透過自己的哭嚎和求饒生聽清。

“求求你了，我好疼，”德拉科尖聲說道，隨著Skin的頂弄眼淚不受控制地落下，他精準的掌控德拉科的身體就像他一輩子都在學習了解德拉科，“求求你讓我射，我願意做任何事，就讓我射–”

“你哀求的樣子真美”Skin低聲說道，氣息不穩的抓著德拉科的手更用力、更快速頂進他，讓他快滑落床鋪，德拉科只能抓著他的臂膀，把手指鑲進他見鬼寬大的肩膀支撐自己，這是他在Skin無情地掠奪他時，他唯一能做到的事。

“看著我，德拉科，”Skin說，把德拉科臉轉正，“告訴我，你是誰的小蕩婦？”

德拉科搖頭，他不是蕩婦，他想，但說真的，誰相信他呢？除了哈利還有誰會相信他不是蕩婦呢？現在，就連他自己都不太相信自己了。

“告訴我，”Skin咆哮，用力頂進德拉科的敏感帶。

德拉科弓著背尖叫達到高潮，在他攪緊Skin的陰莖時他喊出了那唯一的名字。

哈利。

Skin倒抽一口氣，沒過多久，德拉科回過神來發現對方正在成結，他正在灌滿他。

“不，”德拉科驚叫，他於事無補地推著Skin，眼淚從臉頰流下“不，別射進來… ”

太遲了，德拉科看著死死固守著的Skin和鼓脹的穴肉，這就是為什麼哈利告訴他別讓其他人射在裡面，他已經遵循這個要求很久很久了，而且深知以後會發生什麼。

“不…不不”德拉科哭出聲，全身在礦張著顫抖，為了容納逐漸脹大的陰莖，他沒法呼吸了，恐慌襲來壓抑著他，他尖銳的指甲刮著Skin，尖叫著推開換來一計強烈的深頂。

“德拉科，停下，”Skin嘶嘶抓著德拉科拉回床，德拉科扭動著掙扎，試著逃離他粗暴的束縛。

“為什麼…”德拉科輕輕地靠著Skin胸膛哭泣，對方沒有回應，只是抱著安撫他直到他脫離絕望和苦難。

那男孩十六歲，有著和德拉科一樣的白皮膚，是個捲金髮碧眼，他一絲羞赧都沒有，光溜溜地站在德拉科臥室，緩慢到近乎懶洋洋的撫弄他的陰莖，他看的德拉科嘴角彎起一個笑容，擺動著胯下邀請著他。

德拉科僵立在原地，他能說出口的只有“不。”

哈利不容悔絕地站在他背後，他放在德拉科肩上的手阻止他立馬掉頭或衝出這個尷尬的窘境。

“這不是我想要的，”德拉科艱難地說，但他發現自己的聲音沙啞，一點說服力都沒有。

“別，德拉科”哈利訓責，輕輕推他向前“沒必要在初潮時忍耐，看看他，你不想要他嗎？他可愛你了，你看他都為你興奮起來了呢。”

“我做不到”德拉科悄悄說，靠著哈利穩固的肩膀，讓對方的熱度覆上他。

“別忍耐”哈利回應，聲音溫柔低沉“這還是第一次，以後你會適應的，德拉科，相信我。”

相信他，對，他當然相信哈利。他們已經認識有六年之久，他相信哈利，他的保鑣、他的救世主、他的朋友、他的導師、他的守護者，哈利，可靠英俊強大而且最重要的是，他對自己一點性趣都沒有。

我想要的是你，哈利，德拉科一邊想著，一邊剝光自己，他向前站一步，那男孩就抓住他親親他的嘴唇，如果一定要這麼做，我寧可是你。

哈利在拒絕他時非常堅決，他不會碰德科的，他說德拉科因該跟同齡人在一起，而不是個二十六歲的男人，德拉科頂嘴他已經他媽的十四歲了，但哈利堅決不肯，無法動搖。

偶然間，德拉科看開了，他已經被拒於門外，再爭執只會越來越奇怪，至少哈利答應他會在德拉科身邊陪著他，如果不能由哈利來，讓他陪伴著、看著他就夠了。

哈利坐回床，靠在床頭無數的枕頭上把德拉科拉到雙腿之間。

“彎下腰，親愛的，”哈利對著他耳朵說，讓德拉科顫抖著照做。另一個男孩靠近他們，一雙藍眼睛盯著德拉科的屁股，已經經過前戲擴張變的溼溼軟軟，德拉科忍不住位男孩火熱的視線紅了臉，但哈利阻止了他合起腿的動作。

“不，”哈利抓過他一隻手緊緊握住“別害羞，沒什麼好緊張的。”

那個鴨點點頭附和，走近把一隻手放在德拉科膝蓋上“你美極了，”男孩說著，熱情的吻著他，德拉科任憑擺佈，另隻手緊緊握住哈利的。

“幹他，Jeremy”哈利命令，那隻鴨就遵從指令把德拉科腳抬高到肩膀。

德拉科再感受到男孩陰莖抵著入口時嗚咽一聲，他已經準備好了，甚至更甚，但Jeremy的陰莖推進洞時他還是有點害怕，他慢慢地一點一點開拓，隨著快速的一頂，他完全在體內了。

“該死，你可真緊”Jeremy低吼，手指在衝撞中掐進德拉科大腿，持續不懈的把他定到哈利懷中。

“哈利”德拉科啜泣，卻抬起深迎合著男孩的動作，太舒服了，比他的手指、甚至比他第一次感受到體內的奇異感時買的蠢假陽具好多了，那男孩知道他在做什麼，即使德拉科確定他不是故意要那麼大力魯莽的。

Jeremy開始咆哮，瘋狂又野蠻。他的眼睛燃燒著黃與黑，嘴唇顫抖著就像忍不住要撲上去咬德拉科，德拉科被嚇著了，他一隻手像是用盡一輩子的努力緊緊抓著大腿，一隻手抓著哈利，轉過頭把臉埋到男人脖頸裡。

“Shhh，德拉科”哈利輕聲說，他抓著德拉科的手近乎散開，德拉科花了幾秒發現Jeremy不是唯一一個在低吼的，哈利胸膛發出轟轟響，那聲音就在德拉科頭上，不知道為何，讓德拉科理智破碎。

“Jeremy，用力點”德拉科困難地說，移動屁股換個更方便的姿勢。Jeremy從床上抓起德拉科的臀部用力深頂，他的動作激烈又出乎意料，但德拉科喜歡這樣，他喜歡Jeremy像是要捅穿自己，把他釘在床上被操的眼冒金星。他撐不久的，有著Jeremy無情的動作和哈利在他身旁，抓著他、呼吸不穩的在他耳邊。

Draco把手從大腿上拿開，轉而服侍Harry翹起的陰莖，觸碰帶起一陣電流穿過他，Draco嘶啞地呻吟，才剛剛擼動一下白濁就噴射的到處都是，包括Draco的胸膛和哈利的手臂，Jeremy持之以恆地操幹著他，完全不給他一絲喘息的機會。德拉科只能承受著，穴肉緊緊咬著體內的粗長，為Jeremy精準的壓上那敏感點帶來的快感呻吟。Draco可以從他擺動的頻率和臉部表情察覺他要射了，而且剛好正中Draco下懷，他該死的想要他射進來、填滿他，讓他感受到—

“不，”Draco聽見哈利危險地低語，然後在他身上的健美身軀馬上移開了，他忍不住哭出來，為失去的身體碰觸感到沮喪，全身為突然的空虛抽搐，Harry說了什麼，但他茫然又困惑，為Jeremy的離開感到疼痛，他無意識地爬向前，渴望地看著Jeremy射在床單的星星點點。

“出去，”哈利沒有給Jeremy好臉色看，把Draco拉到一邊護在身後，Jeremy離開了，但走之前眼睛流連在Draco身上。

當只剩下他們兩人時，Harry轉過身抓住Draco的肩膀，面色非常凝重“他幾乎要射在你體內了，Draco，你不能讓任何人這麼做，聽到了嗎？”

他沒有看過Harry這麼憤怒不滿，這直接把他拉出了預高潮的神智不清。

“回答我。”Harry前後搖晃他的肩膀。

德拉科，出於驚懼和困惑，只能點點頭。

Black是最急色的一個，Skin帶著一身歡愉味和Omega信息素踏出門，Draco就知道下一個Alpha來不來只是時間問題，他得為Black還能忍住又一個小時拍拍手。

Draco一抓到機會就環抱住他的肩膀，雙腿自由。

Black肉眼可見的是個聒噪鬼，幸運的是，他進來時沒有說話，更不用說插科打揮了。

他把輕鬆地把Draco放到床上迅速脫光自己的衣服，他讓Draco聯想到黑豹，他們都有流暢光滑的肌肉線條，而且強壯，這就在床上變成一個優勢，他把Draco放在亂糟糟的枕頭和床單上。

“抬起手臂，寵物，”Black說，Draco不喜歡他，但還是照做了，因為他的陰莖顫抖著，更甚，他的小穴已經開始發疼了，即使面前的人是綁架犯，再怎麼說也是一位Alpha，而Draco還沒脫離發情期，除非他想因飢渴而死，不然他真的沒有太多選擇。

Black抽出環在他脖頸的領帶，把德拉科綁在最上頭的床柱。

德拉科掙扎，為無法移動皺眉。

“你現在是要幹我嗎？”聽起來見鬼的渴望卻又不甚在乎。

Black壞笑，停下在綁德拉科的動作，“如果你求我的話。”突如其來的戲弄，讓他一瞬間不知如何是好，在他開口前，Black爬到他身上。

“你興奮了，寵物，我甚麼都還沒做呢，”Black看著他，一根手指溜到德拉科的陰莖逗弄，珍珠般的前夜就從發著光的粉嫩陰莖冒出頭，德拉科花了一整個下午在自慰，Skin離開後就沒有回來過，那個混帳，德拉科唯一能依靠的只有自己的手指和穴肉吐出的精液作為潤滑。

Black的手從德拉科臉頰滑到他粉色的小巧乳頭。

“喔，”德拉科氣息不穩的迎上挑逗，乳頭一直是他的敏感點，特別是當他發情的時候，Black看來已經知道了，他開始用兩隻手搓揉著那粉嫩，手指來回撫弄，凸起的一點被上下虐待，時而被擠壓，他幾乎是被當成女生對待了，但德拉科不在意，這感覺非常、非常好。 

“真可惜你不是女Omega，那樣的話我就可以一邊操著他的乳溝一邊讓他吸著我的陰莖，”Black意有所指地說。

“你可以操我的屁股，”德拉科晃動著臀部做為邀請。

Black大笑，“喔我會的，我之前就跟你說過了，你會求著我操你不過是時間問題。”

他停下凌辱德拉科乳頭，轉向他的陰莖，“你很漂亮，你知道的，我從來沒有幹過任何一個Omega，”Black揉弄著德拉科的臀肉，一隻手指滑進水亮亮的洞穴，“他們說的是真的嗎？Omega不需要準備就會自動潤滑嗎？”

德拉科突然睜大眼睛“你不能射進來。”

“喔，我做夢都不會那麼做的，我不會想當你的伴侶，信不信由你，寵物，我早已心有所屬”Black眨眼時就像那是個微不足道的小玩笑。

突然間，體內的手指變成兩根，而且愈發暴力深入，德拉科被突如其來的刺激呛到，身體卻不自覺的向後靠，坐上他的手指，讓體內的火燒得更旺。

Black抽出手指鬆了鬆禁錮住德拉科的領帶“現在，乖乖轉過去。”

德拉科轉一圈，現在他跪趴著了，Black注意到德拉科偷偷靠著床單磨蹭時，拉起他的髖骨。

“腿撐著，德拉科，讓我看看你哪裡最需要我，”Black輕輕地說，雙手在臀部打轉。

德拉科順從地抬起屁股，因為平衡不穩輕輕顫抖，他沒力氣撐住自己，只能臉埋在床單裡，高高翹起臀部，這是一個很脆弱的姿勢，德拉科頂著Black的視線想著，他雙腿還大開著，而且他應該感到害怕的，但他被折磨得太不舒服了，甚麼情緒都無法感知。

“操，你知道你這樣看起來有多可愛嗎？你的小穴看到我都張大嘴巴流出口水了，”Black低語著跪在他背後，德拉科聽到窸窸窣窣然後是Black手淫的聲音，他戲弄著德拉科，時而用勃起摩擦穴口又抽走，時而用硬挺拍打著德拉科臀辦。永無止境地徘徊讓德拉科眼淚浸濕床單、扭動腰部，終於，Black施捨般地推進他的弩張的陰莖。

他要釋放了，德拉科能感覺出來，在毫無保留的渴望和殊死一搏中，德拉科在一個轉身間撲到Black身上，用體內的巨物刺穿自己，男人驚訝的低喘一聲，但很快地，他回過神抓住德拉科的臀部。

“壞男孩，你真的很想要它，是不是？”Black沒有等待他的回答，他撐起德拉科直到只剩頂端在裡面，威脅著要全部滑出“求求我，寵物，告訴我你想要什麼。”

德拉科甚至沒有猶豫，回答一連串含糊地溜出他口中，“求你了，我想要你塞滿我、用精液填滿我，操我操到我一輩子記住你的味道，拜託，給我，給我你的大屌—”

Black低吼朝著Draco前列腺發起猛烈的攻勢，德拉科無法呼吸，只能放蕩的呻吟，然後Black充耳不聞殘暴且快速地移下一下往凸起的一塊頂，德拉科試著向後坐去，扭動著腰貪婪的吃下更多。

Black很快地開始低吼，毫無章法釘著德拉科，德拉科嗚咽著抱怨，他還沒到，該死的別在他之前，拜託別—

德拉科一定喊出來了，但Black只是從他身體抽身釋放，有些黏到德拉科背上，但幾乎大多數，見鬼的全留在德拉科身體裡了，那男人用手指把密穴撐開，以便噴射精液進去，Black的高潮一點都不短，從德拉科穴口流出一股一股的精液就像要把德拉科染上他的氣味。

餘韻結束後，Black用濕滑的舌頭把他舔射了，德拉科為席捲而來的刺激尖叫，上半身觸電一樣在床舖上震顫，全身僵硬，快感把他拋向高潮，視野中全世界都為之搖晃。

一會兒，當他肚子裡充滿精液準備休息時，德拉科含糊不清地問了困繞他很久的、有關Black的問題。

“你為什麼這麼討厭我父親？”

德拉科不確定Black有沒有回答，或是他在做夢，“你父親偷走了我的家族事業，在我付不出錢時把我妻子賣到妓院，我看著她被侵犯卻無能為力。”


End file.
